Amor eléctrico
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Un tierno romance entre Child Emperador y el pequeño hijo de Saitama y Genos.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos y otras

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, shota, ¿lemon? Solo si me llegan al precio. Kesesese

 **Resumen:** Un tierno romance entre Child Emperador y el pequeño hijo de Saitama y Genos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Amor eléctrico**

 **Capítulo 1.- Saigen**

Saitama observó al pequeño ser delante de él; un mini Genos con la altura de un niño de ocho años; el doctor Keseno le había creado para cumplir el deseo del cyborg y el de su calvo esposo.

Genos y Saitama llevaban ya dos años de casados y ambos deseaban una familia, aunque, por obvias razones no podían tener hijos.

—¿Tú eres mi padre? —preguntó el pequeño levantando los brazos, demandando ser alzado por el héroe. Saitama, solo atinó a complacer al niño, ante la atenta mirada de Genos y del doctor Keseno, éste último, satisfecho con su trabajo.

—Es un androide, pero tiene emociones y un software especial que... —Saitama había dejado de escuchar al mayor veinte palabras o menos, ¿era tan difícil? Si no supiera la verdad, creería que Genos en verdad era hijo del anciano científico.

—Padre —repitió el niño. —Dame un nombre.

Saitama miró a su esposo y después al científico. Suspiró, él no era bueno recordando nombres, mucho menos poniéndolos.

—Saigen —era simplemente la combinación de su nombre con el de Genos, pero los dos rubios y aun el mismo Keseno parecían satisfechos con ello.

—Tiene la inteligencia de un niño de su edad; emociones básicas que se desarrollarán, al igual su tamaño.

—¿Quiere decir que crecerá? —cuestionó Genos, el viejo científico asintió con la cabeza. El desarrollo de Saigen sería el de cualquier niño normal, incluso, requeriría los mismos cuidados.

…

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Saigen se unió a la pequeña familia; el niño, demostró ser muy inteligente, demasiado, de hecho «el doctor Keseno necesitaba conocer la diferencia entre súper dotado y normal»; su personalidad era como la de Genos, en lo que se refería a Saitama, ambos rubios compartían su obsesión por el héroe calvo, a quien prácticamente veían como a un Dios.

—¿Tengo que ir? —cuestionó el niño haciendo un puchero. El niño debía ir a la escuela, si bien, Genos podía hacerse cargo de su educación en casa, no podía enseñarle a socializar, mucho menos Saitama, ¡Dios sabe lo terrible que eran ambos en ese campo!

—Necesitas conocer personas. Hacer amigos—le dijo Saitama un poco incómodo; él no quería alejarse de su hijo, pero Genos y King tenían razón, el niño necesitaba interactuar con personas de su edad, aunque él, técnicamente, tenía solo un mes de vida.

—Si hago eso, ¿me enseñarás a ser tan fuerte como tú, padre? —el calvo asintió, tan acostumbrado como estaba a las locuras de Genos, no le costó mucho hacerlo a las de su hijo.

—Por supuesto Chibi —esa era la forma cariñosa que sus padres usaban para referirse a él, cuando alguno de ellos la usaba, no había forma de negarse a ninguno de sus pedidos.

Ir al colegio no era tan malo como pensaba, aunque algunos niños le veían raro por el color de sus ojos, otros, lo hacían con admiración al saber que era hijo de Demon cyborg, las profesoras, incluso se peleaban por acompañarlo hasta que su _mamá_ llegara a recogerlo.

Ese día, Genos recibió una llamada de la Asociación y como no tendría tiempo de llevar al niño a casa del doctor Keseno, pues Saitama también asistiría a la reunión y no quería causarle molestias a King, ni desde la última vez que Sai trató de aumentar la potencia de una de sus consolas y terminó por explotarla, dañando el televisor en el proceso.

Saigen observaba todo con entusiasmo; toda esa tecnología y personas raras. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, era un joven de quince años, castaños cabellos y que parecía muy entretenido comiendo una paleta; aprovechando el descuido de sus padres, se acercó al chico.

—Hola —dijo el niño. Child Emperador observó detenidamente al infante delante él; a pesar de su apariencia normal, el joven genio se dio cuenta lo que tenía delante de él, era un androide, uno reamente bueno, su creador debía ser una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Quizás Metal Knight era el autor de tan excelente trabajo.

—¿Quién eres? —el héroe más joven de la clase S esperaba escuchar un anagrama como nombre, pero no fue así.

—Saigen. Algún día seré tan fuerte como padre —el chiquillo dio la vuelta y echó a correr, lanzándose a los brazos de Saitama que, gustoso, lo subió a sus hombros.

Child Emperador observó a la peculiar familia mientras se alejaba; ese niño, había llamado su atención.

Durante las siguientes semanas, el héroe S rango 5 mantuvo vigilancia sobre el androide y su familia; al principio lo hizo por curiosidad al verle tan feliz al lado de Demon Cyborg a quien llamaba "madre" y padre a ese calvo tramposo que robaba las victorias de otros héroes para subir de categoría, aunque e I.A. parecía no darse cuenta de eso «quizás esa era su programación». Chibi, como le llamaban sus "padres" y personas cercanas, tenía una personalidad similar a la de Genos, pero no así con el calvo, con quien se volvía dulce, adorable… simplemente tierno.

Child Emperador se metió una paleta a la boca mientras observaba salir a los niños de grados menores al suyo —ni siquiera era su escuela—, después de que la campana anunciara el fin de clases.

Algunas personas se le acercaban para pedirle su autógrafo, otros, para tomarse una foto con él, pero el joven héroe, simplemente los ignoraba; no fue hasta que sus ojos captaron al androide, que se movió de su lugar. El niño cibernético, estaba usando el uniforme de ese colegio, que constaba de un traje estilo marinero con los shorts café, la camisa blanca y roja, con una boina haciendo juego. Child Emperador, de pronto sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—Hola—dijo Saigen al notar la parecencia del mayor. El joven héroe miró el rostro del niño, sus carnosos labios que invitaban a ser besados y… Negó violentamente con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, ¡era un niño, por el amor a Einstein!, peor aún, una maquina programada para lucir y actuar de determinada manera. —Eres raro.

Aquello ciertamente lo descolocó, ¡esa chatarra se atrevía a decirle que era extraño! Pensaba ponerlo en su lugar, pero el niño ya no estaba; miró la dirección por la que se fue. Saitama y Genos habían ido a recoger a su hijo, quien, al verlos, había ido a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos, exigiendo ser cargado en hombros por su padre, mientras su madre les sonreía, los tres lucían realmente contentos e ignoraban las miradas despectivas que la gente le dirigía a Saitama.

Una mujer de enormes atributos se acercó a padre e hijo, era la profesora de Saigen; parecía realmente molesta por el último trabajo del niño, un ensayo llamado: 1001 razones por las _El calvo con capa_ es el mejor héroe del mundo.

—Genos-sama —dijo la profesora en tono de reproche —, no debería permitir que su hijo crea mentiras que…

—No son mentiras —interrumpió el menor, quien tuvo que dejar su confortable sitio en cuanto la mujer llegó —. Las habilidades de mi padre superan con creces a las de todos los héroes; tío Bang y tío King están de acuerdo que la fuerza de padre es superior a la de cualquier otro. Yo voy a ser como él cuando crezca; aunque no estoy muy seguro si me vería calvo…

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi calvicie? —cuestionó Saitama en tono ofendido, el niño negó —Ya te he dicho que resumas en veinte palabras o menos.

—La calvicie de padre está bien. Madre dice que eso le da un atractivo extra a padre —Saitama se sonrojó, miró a Genos, quien parecía debatirse por la mejor forma de vaporizar a la profesora de su hijo. El hombre mayor suspiró pesadamente.

—Bueno, considero que debe ser más estricto con la educación de Saigen-kun —la maestra cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos para hacerlos ver más grandes —. Ya es suficientemente malo que el niño ciertas… influencias.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó el ciborg frunciendo el ceño, al igual que Saitama; una cosa es que esa mujer criticara el ensayo de Saigen y otra muy diferente que ofendiera a su familia.

—Me parece que la decisión del señor Genos es únicamente suya y si él escogió a ese hombre —habló Clid Emperador, se había acercado tan pronto detectó la atención —; no debe importarle a usted.

El joven héroe sacó una nueva paleta que le entregó a Saigen, éste tomó el dulce por inercia, confundido por la inesperada interrupción, al igual que los tres adultos.

—Gracias —atinó a decir el androide, Emperador sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y una extraña aura dulce a su alrededor.

—Es hora de irnos —habló Saitama, que parecía extrañamente serio de pronto. —No quiero perderme los descuentos. Ambos rubios asintieron con la cabeza.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió el pequeño de Emperador, pero no así de su profesora, seguramente su madre lo cambiaria de escuela luego de ese incidente, aunque no planeaba irse sin que esa mujer tuviera su merecido.

 _Continuará…_

…

Por más que intenté hacer un drabble de esto, me resultó imposible, así que espero les guste. Trataré de hacerlo de 3 capítulos (¡Kami, por favor no permita que me extienda más!).

Dedico este fic a Pecesito, mi adorable sobrina postiza.


End file.
